Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for managing power of a vehicle and a method of controlling the same, for effectively shutting off dark current.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle includes a fuse box installed therein that includes fuses for the protection of circuits from power supplied from various electronic apparatuses. However, recently, a smart junction box (SJB) as a fuse box with a multi-function as well as a general fuse box function, which includes a micro controller (microcomputer) so as to control operating time of various relay circuits and some electronic apparatuses, has been extensively used in accordance with current trends.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of a configuration of a general smart junction box 100.
Referring to FIG. 1, the smart junction box 100 may include a microcomputer 110 for performing control to supply or shut off power supplied from a battery 210 to various loads in a vehicle by operating a relay and an intelligent power switch (IPS) based on a state of a vehicle switch 230 and a control signal received through a communication unit 220. In addition, the smart junction box 100 may include a fuse switch 120 that is generally turned on after a vehicle is manufactured and transferred to a customer, and the microcomputer 110 may control power supplied to the vehicle using different methods according to a state of the fuse switch 120, which will be described below with reference to FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is a flowchart illustrating an example of a procedure for managing vehicle power in a general smart junction box.
Referring to FIG. 2, as an external switch input is generated or controller area network (CAN) communication is activated, a smart junction box may supply power to various load systems in a vehicle (S201). When a sleep mode entrance condition is satisfied (e.g., when body CAN communication enters a sleep mode, etc.) after power begins to be supplied (S202), the smart junction box may enter a sleep mode (S203) and perform an operation for shutting off dark current.
The operation for shutting off dark current may be changed according to a state of a fuse switch (S204). In detail, when the vehicle is transferred and the fuse switch is turned on, if a timer is started and predetermined time (e.g., 20 minutes) elapses (S205), a lamp load is first interrupted (S206) and when longer time (e.g., 12 hours) elapses (S207), a body electronic device load may be interrupted (S208). When the body electronic device load is interrupted, a microcomputer is powered off (S209) and a corresponding state is maintained until a preset release condition is satisfied (S210). Here, when a locking signal is received through a remote controller such as a smart key after the timer is started, the load may begin to be interrupted after a shorter time (e.g., five seconds) elapses. In addition, the preset release condition may include change in external switch input and/or CAN communication activation.
When a fuse switch is in an off state, if predetermined time (e.g., five minutes) elapses after the timer is started (S211), all loads may be cut off at one time (S222).
This may be summarized according to Table 1 below.
TABLE 1InterruptedInterruptedload groupSwitch offSwitch onloadLamp load5 minutes20 minutesRelayBody load12 hoursIPSMultimediaConstantpower supplyWake-upConstantpower supply
However, when the aforementioned smart junction box is applied, since only limited kinds of loads such as a lamp load and a body load are cut off according a fixed time schedule, there is a limit in shutting off dark current.